No Reins
by psav2005
Summary: Bailey couldn't be happier to be free from Moose, as she starts to turn her attention towards another guy. Takes place during/after "Mulch Ado About Nothing"


**No Reins**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with another song fic. I have wanted to use the song "No Reins" by Rascal Flatts for the longest time in a story in a number of different fandom's, but could never think of a way to tie it in. Then one day when listening to the song again it dawned on me, that it would be perfect to use in a story about the episode "Mulch Ado About Nothing" and Bailey finally breaking away from Moose. Definite Cody/Bailey friendship in this one, with a chance for something a little more than that (you'll just have to read it to find out). I hope everyone enjoys the story.**

**Summary: Bailey couldn't be happier to be free from Moose, as she starts to turn her attention towards another guy. Takes place during/after "Mulch Ado About Nothing"**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Disney owns Suite Life, its characters, and the lines from its episodes.**

**A/N 2: I'm starting the story at the part of the episode where Bailey tells Moose why she is staying and going to the part where Bailey and Cody hug. The lines from the episode will be in italics and bolded, and then I'll start the song lyrics, where I will continue on from where the episode left off.**  
-

"_**But what about us," Moose asks, stunned at the fact that his dumpling said she would rather stay on this boat then come back to Kettlecorn with him**_

"_**Moosey, having you here has been a hoot and a half, but it also reminded me why we broke up," Bailey said. "You're always telling me what to do, you think you know what's best for me, but you don't," Bailey explained.**_

"_**Fine, I don't need you anyway, Mary Lou has been wanting me to take her to the movies," Moose says confidently**_

"_**Mary Lou only has one tooth," Bailey points out.**_

"_**Yeah, but it's in the middle," Moose adds before walking off. Bailey then slowly makes her way over to where Cody is standing.**_

"_**I was so afraid you were going to leave me, uh um the ship, leave the ship, arrgh," Cody says trying to cover up what he originally said.**_

"_**I could never do that, I would miss you," Bailey says as Cody immediately turns to face her. "And all of my other friends," Bailey adds with a laugh.**_

"_**You'd miss me…..along with all your other friends," Cody asks nervously.**_

"_**Of course, and I can never thank you enough for doing all of this for me," Bailey says with that smile that Cody just loves.**_

"_**You can try," Cody says as he holds out his arms for a hug that Bailey gladly accepts, each thinking the same thing, that they could get use to this.  
-**_

_She left that loser in a dust cloud  
Heart in his hand, chin on the ground  
Cried her last tear for that clown  
She can see a little clearer now  
She said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

Bailey entered her cabin after Cody walked her back from the festival; she had a great time tonight, this being exactly what she needed to get over feeling homesick. When she got back to her cabin she thought about her friendship with Cody, and her relationship with Moose.

Moose had told her that he loved her, but that's a feeling she never felt towards him. Moose thought of their relationship as long term one, while Bailey just saw it as a middle school fling. Moose said he loved her, but back in Kettlecorn it seemed like once a week he would do something that upset her and make her cry. Bailey thought about breaking up with him numerous times, but Moose would always say something that made her decide not to.

But then it was Moose who decided to break up with her. It was the night before she was going to leave for the S.S. Tipton, and Moose was once again trying to talk her out of going. He wanted her to stay in Kettlecorn so that they could be together, get married, and be farmers, just like their parents. Bailey didn't want that though, she didn't want to be a farmer's wife her whole life and she wanted to get out and see the world and figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Moose couldn't accept that, so he broke up with her. And as Moose left Bailey was surprised that she didn't cry one tear, she had cried her final tears for him, she finally found the strength to break free of him and live her own life. She was ready for the adventure of a lifetime, and to finally find herself.

And now she believed she had found someone else as well.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins, no reins_

Bailey loved her life on the S.S. Tipton. She felt free, like a wild mustang, flying across the open range. There were no fears or fences holding her back, and no one trying to rein her in. She finally got to live life the way she wanted to, traveling from country to country, learning about their customs and cultures, and having numerous adventures with her new friends; Zack, Woody, London, Addison….

…and _Cody_.

_All she's ever felt is held back  
She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"  
She's gonna do a lot more of that  
She's makin' plans and makin' tracks  
She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

It was two weeks after the festival and Cody was enjoying a quiet night to himself on the Sky Deck, listening to some music. Bailey then showed up on the Sky Deck and wanted to surprise Cody, so she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Hey, where did the ship go," Cody said aloud when he saw nothing but darkness now.

"I believe its hiding behind my hands," Bailey said with a laugh as she uncovered Cody eyes. Cody couldn't help but smile at that laugh, just one of the many reasons he had fallen for the farm girl from Kansas.

"You know, ever since the festival you've seemed to be a lot happier," Cody said to Bailey as she took a seat next to him.

"Well it's been nice to finally be free of him after so long," Bailey said.

"Him, as in Moose, but I thought he was your first love," Cody asked.

"If you ask him he would say that, but I never felt that way towards him, or saw us having a long term relationship like he did, I thought it was just a fling," Bailey said.

"But you were so happy when you saw him," Cody said.

"Well I was homesick, and it was nice to see someone from home, even if it was him. I mean we did have some great times together, even though there seemed to be as many not so great ones as well," Bailey said.

"Like what," Cody asked.

"Well for starters it seemed like every week he would do something to make me cry, and whenever I was planning on trying to break up with him he would always say something and would make me not do it. And he was always holding me back, he didn't want me to live my dreams, he just wanted me to be a farmer's wife for the rest of my life, and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I love farming, but I don't want it to be my life's work, I want to explore the world and find out for myself what I want to be," Bailey said as some tears started to fall from her eyes.

Cody then lifted Bailey's chin up and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"So that's why you applied to join Seven Seas High," Cody said as Bailey nodded her head.

"Yes, I saw this as my opportunity to break free, to find myself, and to make plans for my future, and that's why he broke up with me the night before I left, he couldn't accept what I was doing, so he ended it, but I was glad he did, I was tired of him holding me back and not believing in the life I wanted to live. I knew he would try a stunt like what he did at the festival to try and win me back, but as soon as you told me to follow my heart I knew I was making the right choice, and that he would finally move on" Bailey said with a smile.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

"Thanks for letting me vent all that to you Cody," Bailey said after finishing her story.

"No problem Bails, I'm always here for you if you need to talk," Cody said as he flashed that smile that Bailey was starting to fall for.

"I've just never felt this free in so long, it's like I'm a wild mustang, flying across the open range, able to live life the way I want to without having to worry about fears or fences holding me back or others trying to rein me in," Bailey said.

"Naaaah," was all Cody could say as he did his best horse impression after Bailey finished, and Bailey couldn't help but laugh.

_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go  
Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows  
Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go_

Cody and Bailey then just sat there staring at the other, as if to wait for the other to make a move. Cody had fallen for Bailey the moment he knew she was a girl, but he still had no idea how she felt about him. Luckily for him ever since the festival Bailey had started falling for him as well. She had a feeling he felt the same way, but she didn't want to rush anything he wasn't ready for. She had let go of Moose and was ready for a change, ready for whatever way the wind took her, which she was hoping would be to Cody. Bailey knew Cody was so different then Moose, that he wouldn't hold her back, and he would let her follow her dreams. Bailey decided it was time to let him know how she felt, as she started to lean in towards him. At the exact same time Cody decided he had waited long enough to tell Bailey how he really felt, as he started to lean in towards her.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
_

And with that Cody and Bailey shared their first kiss.

As they pulled apart there was an awkward silence until Cody finally spoke.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," Cody said.

"How long," Bailey asked with a smile on her face.

"Ever since the moment I knew you were a girl," Cody said as all Bailey could do is give her famous giggle which Cody just smiled at.

"Bailey you are the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're everything a guy could ever ask for, and Moose is stupid not to see that and let you live out your dreams. I want you to live out those dreams and I want to be on those adventures with you. Bailey Pickett, will you be my girlfriend," Cody asked.

Bailey gave Cody his answer in the form of another kiss.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody-no reins_

"Cody, you are the sweetest and most caring guy I have ever met in my life, of course I'll be your girlfriend," Bailey said with a smile as Cody felt his heart skip a beat.

"I promise to never hold you back from anything, especially your dreams," Cody says as he kisses Bailey.

"That's all I have ever wanted to hear," Bailey says as she returns Cody kiss before the two walk hand in hand back to Bailey's cabin.

**A/N: Alright everyone that's more story, thanks for reading it, I hoped you enjoyed it. Originally this was just going to be a friendship story, but as I kept writing I couldn't help myself, I just had to put them together, they are too perfect for each other (hint hint Disney Channel writers), besides this episode is close to the Hannah Montana concert one so it all works out in my opinion. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story, and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
